Cause Baby Even Stars Fall From The Sky
by MrsHiwatari
Summary: Kai looks over the edge of the cliff, taking a deep breath of fear, he slowly tips forward and listens to the wind’s song. DEATH FIC!
1. Oneshot

MH: MH is back and wid a suicidal story (I think.........*_* ohhh I dunno!) and urm....R&R oh yeah, THIS IS A ONESHOT! ONESHOT I TELL YEA ALL!  
  
Imagi: Thank god MH never does a disclaimer, she don't believe in them.  
  
Summary: Kai looks over the edge of the cliff, taking a deep breath of fear, he slowly tips forward and listens to the wind's song.  
  
- Cause baby even stars fall from the sky – One shot – Kai POV –  
  
I leaned against the rail and let my face drop into it.  
  
Many times have I been up here to clear my head out. My head out of the mist blocking my right for freedom and experiencing the pleasures off life. My head in the first place got cloaked up with all the negative feelings I have had in my life, I think that's enough to block the sun out whole.  
  
However as hard as I try to shine through those dusty clouds, it still won't come through. Instead I would probably make it stronger by giving in and letting it laugh at me when I fall.  
  
I sink my head into the rusty rail as I feel warm tears trying to escape my eyes. But I won't let them. I just close my eyes, squeeze them shut until they retreat back into the that mist.  
  
Life too me has been hell, ive been blocked out from the world. Prisoned inside here, chained to the walls of my mind and guarded by a pair of piercing eyes, digging into my soul, erasing any kind of happiness inside of me. As I lay, motionless in the depths of my mind.  
  
All the sorrow inside of me is now corrupting me, tearing me apart, reopening the scars from yesterday.  
  
My pride now only hangs on a piece off thin thread, slowly snapping, one by one and wobbling dangerously.  
  
Defeated, I let the tears finally pour out as they speared out on my face like a little river forming. I can feel the tears clashing with my face paint and fused together to make blue tears which stain on my face.  
  
My shoulders start to tremble as soft sob escapes my lips.  
  
I grab the pole with my shaking hands and force my self over the pole. I quickly clutch the pole again, knowing what my mind wants to do and drop down onto the grass, holding the pole for dear life.  
  
I tried to calm myself down and tell myself not to think of such thing, even though it seems like away to get out of my mind, to kill it.  
  
My hands felt the roughness on the pole, as I slid them up and pulling myself up once again.  
  
I gulped and looked down.  
  
The seashore at night up from here looked very dark. The sea clashed into the dangerous rocks and where pushed back into the sea once again. It kept on going back and forth, just like I was. Pulling myself down further but then pulling myself back up.  
  
It's a choice Kai...end it now or suffer more.  
  
Taking a keep breath and not looking down, my hands became weak and let go. Loosing my balance I fell of the cliff and I was plunging down...down...down.  
  
I had now chosen and was waiting to see what happened, I knew that I would die straight away when I hit the rocks...but what would happen after that?  
  
My tears started to build up again and they flew off into the air, then slowly catching down with me.  
  
The wind was rushing upwards, like it was trying its best to fly me back up, as if it was trying to save me.  
  
* I want you to feel safe here.  
  
In my arms.  
  
I don't want to see a single tear.  
  
Now your in my arms.  
  
*  
  
I closed my eyes, remembering those words coming out of her sweet, rosy lips.  
  
* I don't want you to be ashamed.  
  
Next to me.  
  
Or go away thinking your unnamed.  
  
While your next to me.  
  
*  
  
I wanted to hear her sing some more.  
  
* Come up to me and wipe you tears.  
  
Hold my hand.  
  
And say bye-bye to your childish fears.  
  
While you hold my hand  
  
*  
  
I could feel myself escaping the chains and begging for her to finish her song. I relaxed a bit more when the wind softly spoke into my ear.  
  
* Now lay down and look up to the sky.  
  
Understand.  
  
Don't fall onto the floor and start to cry.  
  
Look and understand.  
  
*  
  
I am reaching the bottom, but I just want her to finish before I die. I took a deep breath and swallowed my fear of dying.  
  
* Hush my child, I don't want to see you cry.  
  
Cause baby, even stars fall from the sky.  
  
*  
  
End of Chapter –  
  
MH: You like, you don't like? Flamers welcome! Plus I might do an extra bit to it! But I won't start planning yet and it will prob just be a little chapter! I hope you like da song, it WAS a poem so......neh! PLEASE R&R 


	2. Scarfless

MH: Me thought that I should put up a little extra chapter, sorry to disappoint you but Kai is gonna be dead (*sniff* im crying aswell) but It's kind of happy at the end! Ive just put up some Spirited Away music to try and make me get into a sad mood! (If you anit seen Spirited Away you should, cos its so good and teary!) I don't really want people to review, I just put this chappy up to make me feel I little bit happy! Darn this music is taking effect!  
  
- Cause baby even stars fall from the sky – One...two! shot – Tyson POV –  
  
We where having loads of fun, celebrating our 2nd victory of the Beyblade World Championships and all! I didn't think anybody had noticed it or even felt it...something was missed, somebody was missing.  
  
I scanned the room, counting off all of my friends I saw until I finished and thought it over. Then it hit me, Kai!  
  
He's probably gone off somewhere, you know how he hates parties! But lately he hasn't been himself. I would of thought anyone would be beaming with joy if they won the Beyblading World Championships.  
  
I rubbed my glove finger of the edge of my drink.  
  
I can't help thinking that something has happened to him, Ive never felt this way before when he goes off. Maybe if I go check and just have a peak to see if he's OK.  
  
I put my shoes on and sped down towards to the park.  
  
But, Kai wasn't there, nor was he act the River, the beach, the woods...I started ticking of the places like I was doing at the party. It was getting pretty dark now and the sun was beginning to set.  
  
Something was differently wrong, Kai wasn't anywhere to be seen. I sat down on the rock next to a stream and started to think.  
  
It was hard to concentrate due to the sound of the water hitting the rocks. The grass was still damp from the rain, but now the sun had pushed the rain away. I sigh; I was seriously getting worried. I mean I never get so concerned about Kai.  
  
Then just like the wind hit me, the place hit me. The god damn Cliff! That was spot he always liked (A/N: I don't know....) and always talked about.  
  
I ran the fastest I could ever go, even faster when I out runned the pack of dogs and a car.  
  
The sun was now covered in mixed warm colours, there was no clouds. It was complete clear, it looked like it was on fire.  
  
I took an even deeper sigh now, Kai was again no where to be seen. Nothing was here, accept a bench that looked like it hadn't been sat on for ages.  
  
Somehow I was drawn to the rails; something was nagging me to look down there. The same feeling that was nagging me to go look for Kai. Well maybe I could enjoy the view from here, Kai probably went back to the party age's ago.  
  
I leaned over the railing and looked down. A part of me wanted to cry, what the hell was that part? All what there was where a couple of rocks and the water clashing into them. There was nothing there, but somehow my mind saw something else.  
  
I felt something soft touch my head and lay there. I jerked my head up and the thing fell down onto my hands. It was a red feather...now I was being to freak out.  
  
My hands where shaking a lot and the feather started to tip over the edge of my hands. Another feather landed besides it, then a couple more and then a dozen feathers followed down. I looked up a bit more and saw loads of the same feathers falling from the sky.  
  
The feather reminded me of Dranzer's feathers....Kai's bit beast. I pulled my hands away and they all fell down. They where slowly falling...rocking side to side like a boat in the sea.  
  
I put my hands into my head as a saw a slow withering scarf fall from the sky. That was differently Kai's scarf.  
  
My eyes focused on it as it slowly came down. It looked like a dragon, a dragon swimming in the sky, but diving (A/N: Spirited Away, Haku the dragon!). The scarf had finally reached me and I reached for it and my trembling hands clenched it tightly.  
  
It was real, I could smell it...I could feel it.  
  
My tears where now rolling down my face and dripping onto the scarf. I had that feeling yet again that Kai had gone somewhere else, I will join him soon, but not now. I hugged the scarf and rocked side to side. A couple of feathers where still making their way down.  
  
I looked up to the sunset, it was beautiful than ever. I gave a special smile, before I closed my eyes think about the memories.  
  
Somewhere...maybe heaven?-  
  
He opened his crimson eyes and smiled back down to him.  
  
"Tyson you baka why did you have to be the first one to find out." He said, jokingly.  
  
Still smiling he looked down into the mist of clouds surrounding the vision of Tyson hugging his scarf. With all his power he gave one last sentence which would reach down to Tyson's ears.  
  
"I will always remember you and I hope someday that we will meet again."  
  
He sat on a floating cloud with his red wings slightly swaying, but one piece of clothing was missing. You could now finally see Kai's bare creamy neck.  
  
End of Twoshot-  
  
MH: I dunno if its the music or me. I have a good idea of Kai coming back to earth as a angel/ghost and its TyKa....maybe it's the music. Review if you want me to do a extra story and if so IDEAS! 


End file.
